I can't have you
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: "Aku tak bisa memiliki menjaga cintamu walau sesungguhnya hatiku mencintaimu memilikimu" KAISOO FANFICTION. ONE SHOOT. NC! DLDR! PLEASE RNR!


**I CAN'T HAVE YOU**

**Rated M! (sex scene) yang maksa baca tanggung sendiri. Kaga menerima bashing atas Lemon yang ada.**

**Cast : KaiSoo ._. Kai dan Kyungsoo. Oh Sehun dan Kim Hyeoyeon sebagai cameo. Disini Hyeoyeon jadi adik Kai ye**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt (mohon maaf ini bukan fanfiction yang berakhir bahagia. Dan beberapa bagian, mungkin feeling cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata seorang yang namanya disensor)**

**Hai *iringan lagu Comeback home*. Ini fanfic Yaoi, dengan Lemon (yang gak hot, ga panas). Adegan mesra dimana-mana. Mungkin Song fict karena terinspirasi sama lagu Serena Onasis yang "Aku tidak bisa memiliki". Alurnya Gj. Dan mungkin enggak feel sama sekali buat readersdeul. Fanfic sebagai tanda comebacknya Fee (bakalan banyak ff Fee yang bakal posting abis ini). DAN INI CUMAN FANFICTION JADI JANGAN DIANGGEP NYATA YES! *wink***

**Dan buat A-Dreiku yang ganteng difandom sebelah :* maafkan mama nak. Pwp dan vampfictmu belum bisa posting. Maaf belom bisa memenuhi asupan lemonmu. Mama masih sibuk mengurus percerainya dengan papamu/? Mama janji ga lama lagi oke? Keep waiting ya sayang :***

** I TOLD YOU BEFORE ITS YAOI FANFICTION**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I HATE SILENT READER, PLEASE REVIEW UNTUK MENGHARGAI AUTHOR**

**DAN MEMBUAT KARYA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK KE DEPANNYA**

**BOLEH KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN!**

**DAN SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING ATAU FLAME DI KOTAK REVIEW!**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**DFD present Lalalalaa~~~**

"Dor!" ucapan Kai mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Menyebabkan pemuda itu terlonjak dan kemudian berteriak sebal kepada Kai yang tertawa-tawa. Tangannya terulur menjitak dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni hitamnya. Membuat Kai mengaduh kecil. Kemudian menggosok lokasi yang menjadi sasaran jitakan tadi

"Kau jahat sekali hyung," sungut Kai. Kyungsoo hanya meleletkan lidahnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kajja pulang," dengan riang Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Kai untuk beranjak dari sana. Dari tempat Kai bisaa berlatih dance. Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan di sepanjang jalan. Matahari yang berwarna kejinggaan, menyinari kedua pemuda yang tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota. Tempat latihan Kai memang berada di pusat kota, dan beruntung tempat tinggal mereka satu arah.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Kai dengan riang. Seperti bisaanya. Kai tersenyum kecut.

"Eunyuk hyung bilang gerakanku masih acak-acakan," keluh Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Kai mencibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau perlu berlatih lagi Kkanmjong-ah," Kyungsoo menghindari jitakan Kai yang hendak mendarat di jidatnya. Kai sebal dengan panggilan yang dibuatnya tadi. Selalu sebal. Karena seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa kulit pemuda itu benar-benar hitam. Tawa Kyungsoo semakin keras melihat Kai berpura-pura ngambek sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Mereka melintasi kawasan yang padat dengan pejalan kaki. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Seperti bisaanya. Membosankan," jawabnya singkat. Kedua pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan obrolan kecil yang kadang membuat mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain.

Begitulah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Jika orang melihat maka banyak yang mengira mereka berpacaran. Atau, mungkin memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi mereka menepis semua itu. Hubungan mereka hanyalah brother complex. Kyungsoo dulu adalah pacar –mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi mantan- sahabat Kai. Park Chanyeol. Kai mengenal Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol sendiri.

Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa tingkat satu. Tepat setahun diatas Kai yang masih duduk di bangku akhir SMA. Dulu mereka tidak begitu dekat, karena Chanyeol begitu posesif terhadap kekasihnya. Terlebih Kai sudah terkenal cassanova. Namun mereka emnjadi sangat dekat karena Kai yang menolong Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol memilih kawin lari dengan lelaki lain dan menghilang dari kehidupan Kyungsoo.

Singkatnya mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Kai sering menginap di flatt Kyungsoo, menemani Kyungsoo atau hanya sekedar mengacak-acak kulkasnya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Kai. Toh mereka juga sudah seperti kakak menganggap Kyungsoo seperti hyungnya sendiri –karena dia memiliki noona dan tidak memiliki hyung di rumah-. Kyungsoo yang selalu mengajarinya jika ada pelajaran sulit. Yang selalu tertawa karena leluconnya. Yang selalu memasakkannya jika ia kelaparan. Yang menjaganya di rumah ketika ia kesepian.

"Nah hyung jangan lupa makan malam. Dan jangan tertidur malam ini," Kai membetulkan syal milik Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan flat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Membuat Kai gemas dan mencubit pipinya yang memerah karena hawa dingin.

"Bawa buku matematikamu. Jam tujuh nanti malam kau harus sudah sampai. Dan bawakan aku donut ayam," Kyungsoo merajuk dan membuat Kai terkekeh. Selalu seperti itu. Kai kesulitan di beberapa bidang pelajaran. Dia akan belajar semalam suntuk di flat Kyungsoo dan pergi ke sekolah dari sana keesokan harinya. Kai melambaikan tangannya ketika meninggalkan flat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum hangat yang tipis. Romantis seperti bisaanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Sedangkan Kai tertelungkup di atas meja tamu. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal melihat keadaan Kai, dan memukulnya dengan gulungan buku matematika. Kai memajukan bibirnya dan bersungut-sungut. Merutuki kenapa Kyungsoo senang sekali memukul kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti hyung. Soal ini terlalu sulit," Kai mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus sekali lagi. Puppy eyes milik Kai adalah salah satu kelemahan Kyungsoo. Kekesalannya akn luruh jika sudah melihat jurus yang dikeluarkan Kai di saat terdesak.

"Jika tidak belajar, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti," baru saja Kyungsoo berhenti berucap, pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu sudah merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo. Memejamkan matanya seolah tidak melihat Kyungsoo yang berasap.

"Hyung manja sebentar ne? Berikan aku cara mengerjakannya, nanti akan kupelajari sendiri," Kai masih menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo luluh. Jika sudah begini tidak akan ada gunanya memaksa Kai. Ia tidak akan pernah mau.

Kyungsoo mengenakan kaca matanya kembali, mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di buku Kai dengan cepat. Sedangkan Kai memejamkan matanya dengan damai di pangkuan hyungnya itu. Kyungsoo tahu, Kai sebenarnya cerdas. Hanya saja pemuda itu terlalu malas dan keras kepala. Kyungsoo tahu, Kai tidak membutuhkan waktu lama jika memahami soal seperti ini. Ia selalu bisa memahami sendiri cara yang diajarkan Kyungsoo, seperti perkataannya. Kyungsoo tahu mungkin Kai terlalu lelah berlatih dance. Terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan sekolahnya.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo menyambar handphonenya. Memutar musik dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Sambil mengelus surai hitam Kai dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Atmosfer di sekelilingnya terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Kai memainkan jemari Kyungsoo yang mengelus rambutnya.

"Hyung~" panggil Kai manja. Kyungsoo hanya menyahut dengan deheman singkat. Ia menikmati saat-saat dimana hidupnya tidak membosankan. Dimana ia merasa tidak kosong setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya beberapa bulan lalu. Dimana ia bisa berdamai dengan hatinya untuk sejenak. Keberadaan Kai mungkin pengusir air matanya, terlebih Kai yang berisik itu selalu merusak ketenangannya. Karena ketika ketenangan itu menghampiri Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan mulai merenung. Merenungi kisahnya bersama Chanyeol, dan mulai berfikir tentang kenangan mereka. Ketika ia memikirkan semua itu, ia akan menangis. Setiap kali ada perpisahan, kenangan yang paling menyakitkan adalah kenangan yang manis. Dan setiap kali ia menangis, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti.

Chanyeol memutuskan mengakhiri semuanya beberapa bulan silam. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Chanyeol mengakhiri semuanya di depan pintu flat Kyungsoo, sesaat setelahnya badai deras mengguyur kota itu. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari depan flatnya. Membiarkan hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya dan berharap membawa seluruh perasaannya. 7 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menjalani semua itu. Bukan waktu yang mudah untuk membuang segala perasaan dan kenangan manis yang ditinggalkan. Dan Kyungsoo sudah berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan Chanyeol, mempertahankan semuanya sendirian. Karena Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya sia-sia.

Cinta memang butuh dipertahankan dua pihak, bukan diperjuangkan sendirian. Kyungsoo baru mengetahui dari Kai jika Chanyeol kabur dari rumah demi kawin lari dengan seorang pria mungil yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun. Kai mengenalnya sebagai Bi. Dan Kyungsoo mengenal Bi sebagai tentor Chanyeol. Semuanya sudah jelas semenjak saat itu. Ditinggalkan dan dibuang setelah berjuang sendirian. Saat itulah Kai datang, dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. Berjanji selalu bersama Kyungsoo. Dan apada akhirnya dekat seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Kai mencubit pipinya keras. Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya dan bersiap untuk kembali menjitak Kai. Mungkin menjitak Kai sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya sekarang.

"Kau pasti tidak mendengar perkataanku dan melamunkan si Chanyeol. Huh," sungut Kai. Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Sotil ah," elak Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai lebih tahu. Ia lebih bisa membaca jejak kerinduan di mata Kyungsoo. Jejak-jejak tipis yang bila diikuti hanya akan memberikan air mata. Kai benci jika melihat air mata itu jatuh kembali. Ia masih ingat bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo saat itu, saat ia melihat semuanya. Saat Kyungsoo menepis pelukkannya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Tapi tubuh kecil itu bergetar. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberinya sandaran.

"Latih dulu matamu untuk berbohong hyung," skak mat. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya. Kai memutar matanya malas. Ia benci jika Kyungsoo masih memikirkan lelaki yang sudah membuangnya. Walau Kai tahu itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. "Besok pagi buatkan aku nasi goreng. Aku ingin makan itu untuk sarapanku," Kai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menguap. Matanya sudah sangat merah. Kai terkekeh lagi. "Hyung ayo tidur. Kutemani," seperti bisaa Kai akan menemani Kyungsoo hingga tertidur. Lalu baru menekuri hasil pekerjaan Kyungsoo untuk di pelajari. Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi mengantuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi.

Kai akan memeluknya hingga ia benar-benar tertidur. Mengelus helaian rambutnya dengan tenang, dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Tadinya Kyungsoo merasa sungkan, namun pada akhirnya menjadi kebisaaan. Toh mereka hanyalah kakak adik bisaa. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai lebih erat, menuntut kehangatan dan kenyamanan lebih banyak. Kebisaaan yang ia lakukan ketika teringat Chanyeol.

"Sleep well hyung. Nice dream," Kai mengelus pipinya sebentar sebelum menenggelamkannya ke dunia mimpi. Kyungsoo membalas pelukkannya dengan tenang. Lebih menenangkan dari obat penenang yang dulu sering ia minum.

.

.

Sehun tertawa begitu keras ketika melihat Kai yang kesusahan untuk menaruh pita pada sebuah boneka panda yang sekarang bersandar di dinding ruang latihan mereka. Kai hanya memutar matanya malas, berusaha mengacuhkan tawa Sehun yang sangat mengejek. Masih berusaha mengikat rapi pita berwarna merah di leher boneka panda yang besarnya nyaris setengah dari tubuhnya itu.

"Kau mengatakan tidak menyayangi Kyungsoo hyung tapi masih mau memberikan boneka sebesar ini? Hahahaha," Sehun terus mengejeknya hingga Kai melemparkan sebelah sneakersnya.

"Diam kau cadel," hampir setiap hari Sehun mengejeknya seperti itu. Sehun terus menerus mengatakan bahwa Kai sebenarnya menyayangi Kyungsoo lebih dari hyung. Tapi Kai yang keras kepala terus mengelaknya. Sehun sudah tahu jika pada akhirnya Kai jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo. Tapi yang memiliki perasaan terus saja mengelak.

"Berhentilah menertawaiku Hun. Lebih baik bantu aku mengantarkan ini ke rumah Kyungsoo hyung," Kai berdiri. Mengagumi karyanya yang terpasang rapi, dan mencari sebelah sneakersnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melempar Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum mengejek. Tidak ada orang yang rela uang sakunya digunakan untuk membeli sebuah boneka besar –terutama lelaki seperti Kai- dan bersusah payah mengantarkannya jika bukan karena perasaan sayang?

Kyungsoo membuka pintu flatnya ketika bell pertama dibunyikan, dan menemukan wajah Kai yang ceria dengan sebuah boneka panda besar yang ia liat di etalase toko tempo hari. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, ia juga melihat senyum nista Sehun di belakang Kai.

"Hyung. Untukmu," Kai menyerahkan boneka itu dengan senyum lima jari.

"Untukku?" Kyungsoo memastikan. Kai mengangguk dengan senang. "Maaf saat ulang tahunmu yang lalu aku belum bisa memberikan apapun," tambahnya sambil memberikan boneka itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya Kai. Kau bisa memberikannya pada Sulli," Kyungsoo teringat pada perempuan manja yang beberapa minggu lalu sempat menempel pada Kai.

"Sulli bukan siapa-siapaku. Terimalah hyung,"

"Ah. Krystal. Dia kekasihmu 'kan?"

"Ini kubelikan khusus untukmu,"

"Lee Taemin kalau begitu. Kuliat kau pernah membelikannya boneka,"

"Aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa dengan Taemin,"

"Luhan kalau begitu. Kalian sempat sangat akrab, bahkan dia pernah menginap di rumahmu. Dia pasti suka menerima boneka ouch Sehun! Kenapa melempar dahiku?" Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan gelas bubble tea oleh Sehun. Kai memberikan paksa dengan cara mendorongkan boneka itu ke pelukan Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk memeluk boneka itu.

"Terimalah hyung. Kai bersusah payah memilih boneka ini untukmu. Untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Dan hyung, Luhan hyung sudah resmi menjadi calon pendamping hidup Oh Sehun. Bukan Kim Jongin," kepala Sehun menjadi sasaran toyoran Kai yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat.

"Gomawo Kai. Masuklah. Akan kubuatkan makan malam," Kyungsoo mencium pipi kiri Kai sebelum mengeloyor masuk. Meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun di luar. Sebisa mungkin Kai menahan pipinya agar tidak memerah. Sedangkan Sehun bersiul-siul sambil sesekali melirik Kai.

Makan malam kali itu lebih banyak didominasi kedekatan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mulai dari Kyungsoo yang telaten melayani Kai, dan terkadang menyuapi Kai. Membuat Sehun merasa iri. Meja makan kecil milik Kyungsoo dipenuhi candaan dari Kai atau Sehun yang mencoba menarik perhatian. Belum lagi berisiknya piring dan sendok yang beradu di atas piring, menambah suasana riuh yang jarang tercipta di flat milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Sehun meluruskan kakinya dan duduk di sebelah Kai. Kai hanya menatap Sehun dengan perasaan malas.

"Sudah kujelaskan ribuan kali padamu jika perasaanku hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Untuk apa aku menyatakannya?" elak Kai. Yeah, mungkin tanpa disarai oleh Kyungsoo Kai mulai menaruh hati padanya. Mulai menyayanginya lebih dari seorang hyung. Sehun tertawa keras melihat reaksi Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Kai yang penuh kharisma akan bersikap menghindari perasaannya seperti ini. Hahaha.. yaakk uhuk!" tawa Sehun terpotong ketika Kai menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan memiting leher Sehun. Membuat Sehun terbatuk-batuk karena lehernya dijepit oleh lengan Kai.

"Jangan sok tau. Aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan kami akan memburuk Hun. Mati kau!" Kai mengetatkan jepitan lengannya sebelum melepaskan Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Sehun meraih botol mineral dan minum sebanyak mungkin. Mencibir Kai yang tenggelam bersama alunan lagu dari ponselnya.

"Jika perasaanmu bisaa saja. Kenapa kau kemarin marah-marah kepada Kyungsoo hingga nyaris seminggu? Kenapa harus mengumpat tidak jelas ketika aku bertanya masalah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol?" skak mat. Kai membeku. Ia hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan nafas yang tertahan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo baru saja membaik. Sebelumnya Kai benar-benar marah, dan menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kai tahu jika Kyungsoo ternyata sering bertemu Chanyeol diam-diam. Masih menyayangi Chanyeol dan berharap mereka akan kembali lagi. Kai tidak marah. Ia hanya merasa kecewa. Terlebih lagi Sehun selalu menanyakan hal itu padanya berulang-ulang.

Saat itu Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan malamnya dengan menelepon Chanyeol. Lebih sering tersenyum saat melihat pesan dari Chanyeol. Lebih mementingkan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Chanyeol, daripada menemaninya tidur. Kai tidak cemburu, ia hanya merasa tersisih. Dan ia benci disisihkan. Ia benci merasa kalah, benci mengakui jika Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol daripada dia.

Ia hanya merasa usahanya sia-sia. Usahanya menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, memberikan bahu saat Kyungsoo menangis. Meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa hidup akan terus berjalan walaupun Chanyeol berlalu. Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Ia hanya merasa semua terlupakan begitu saja ketika Chanyeol hadir.

Mungkinkah ia merasa cemburu?

Kai meraba dadanya. Merasakan pedih ketika mengingat kejadian yang membuat hubungannya renggang tempo hari. Membuatnya mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf. Mengacuhkan setiap pesan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya luluh. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang mengisi harinya tanpa perlu ia sadari. Kai benci mengakui jika ia jatuh cinta, benci jika harus berpura-pura seperti anak yang jatuh cinta. Dan lebih benci lagi kepada dirinya yang selalu menutupi perasaanya.

_"Mungkin si cadel itu ada benarnya…" _batin Kai.

.

.

"Kau membawaku selarut ini hanya untuk melihat taman kota yang sepi? Aish!" tangan Kyungsoo terulur menjitak dahi Kai. Ia dan Kai berada di taman kota dan sekarang sudah lewat jam 8 malam. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya bodoh karena menuruti Kai. Kai bilang akan mengajak mereka keluar membeli makanan, dna memaksanya bergoncengan dengan sepeda.

"Satu jitakan hyung. Kau belum pernah melihat keindahan taman di malam hari sih," Kai mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendecih. Kai memeluk bahu Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berjalan di sekitar taman. Kyungsoo lebih memilih menuruti Kai, daripada ia dan Kai harus berakhir dengan saling menjitak.

Taman begitu ramai rupanya, dan Kyungsoo baru mengetahui hal ini. Kyungsoo selalu menghabiskan malamnya di rumah, jika tidak mengajari Kai, ia akan tenggelam di depan laptopnya. Atau berkelana dengan bantal lebih awal. Lampu taman yang gemerlapan, beberapa lampion dan air mancur yang dihiasi sinar lampu warna-warni rupanya menjadi daya tarik taman kota di waktu malam.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak pernah tahu hal ini hyung," Kai memasang wajah malas dan Kyungsoo memberikan tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya. Mereka singgah, membeli dua gelas cappucino yang masih mengepul sebelum memilih duduk di depan air mancur yang disinari lampu. Mata Kyungsoo terlihat senang sekali, dan Kai merasa hatinya damai melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Kai membuang gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya. Kyungsoo memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. Seolah mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Kai tersenyum memikirkan semua itu. Seperti bisaa Kai mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang selalu halus. Walau tangan itu sering sekali menjitaknya, namun Kai merasa bahwa itu adalah tangan yang pas untuk ia genggam. Tangan yang selalu bisa menenangkannya walau hanya dengan sentuhan kecil. Tangan yang mengelus punggungnya saat ia butuh sandaran. Tangan yang memasakkannya jika ia meminta.

Kai menarik nafasnya pelan. Mencoba saran Sehun tidak ada salahnya. "Hyung," panggilnya. Suaranya kali ini terdengar dalam. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Kai dengan mata yang selalu membuat Kai gemas.

"Hyung. Dengar," Kai merasakan gugup. Tangannya menata poni Kyungsoo yang tertiup angin dan acak-acakan. "Aku menyayangimu hyung," Kai tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian tertawa. Membuat senyum Kai memudar.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Kkamjong-ah. Aish," kata Kyungsoo. "Ayo pulang, aku sudah mengantuk," Kyungsoo berdiri sambil memajukan bibirnya dan membuat matanya menjadi sayu. Kai sudah menduga dari awal, Kyungsoo akan menganggap perasaannya sebagai seorang adik. Seorang adik ke kakaknya. Ia sudah membuat hipotesis tentang ini, dan ternyata terbukti. Kai mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo, menyambar lengan Kyungsoo ketika lelaki mungil itu hendak melangkah menuju tempat sepeda mereka terparkir. Menarik Kyungsoo mendekat, dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Mata kelam Kai berusaha menacari kejujuran diantara mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo emrasa pipinya memerah, ia belum pernah berdiri dan saling melakukan eyes contact sedekat ini. Mata itu seperti membuatnya terbakar malu. Baik Kyungsoo atau Kai, jantung mereka berdebar sangat kencang. Kai kecewa, sorot mata Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu hanya mencintai Kai sebagai adiknya. Tidak, uh mungkin belum bisa mencintai Kai sebagai lelakinya.

"Bukan sayang yang seperti itu jika kau tidak paham hyung," Kai memegang rahangnya. Membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas ketika wajah Kai mendekat. "Namun yang seperti ini," ucapan Kai ditutup dengan sapuan bibir tebal Kai diatas bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Bibir dingin itu melumat pelan bibir Kyungsoo yang masih menyisakan rasa cappucino yang pekat. Kai menutup matanya, menikmati ciumannya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Kenapa sapuan bibir Kai membuat lututnya sangat lemas? Kyungsoo tidak membalas, atau bereaksi apapun. Tangan Kai yang mengelus pipinya membuatnya tenang, dan mulai menutup mata hendak membalas ciuman Kai. Tapi bibir itu menjauh dan jujur Kyungsoo merasa kehilangan. Mereka berdua terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

Kai menahan pedih. Ia tahu, perasaannya tidak pernah terbalas. Terbukti Kyungsoo tidak melakukan reaksi apapun saat ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang sangat lembut itu. Kyungsoo tidak membalas setiap lumatannya. Dan saat itu Kai merasa bahwa dirinya telah salah, ia sudah salah memprediksikan bahwa Kyungsoo akan membalas perasaannya walau hanya sekedar ciuman.

"Ah hyung. Mianhae. Lupakan kejadian barusan, kajja pulang," Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah malu. Mereka berdua berlalu dengan kecanggungan dan keheningan. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan ketika mereka berbagi tempat tidur, Kyungsoo dan Kai masih sama-sama terdiam. Sama-sama memunggungi dan tenggelam dalam kemelut cerita yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

Kai melepas konsentrasinya pada game Temple Run di ponselnya ketika Kyungsoo memandanginya dnegan lekat. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian seorang-adik-melumat-hyungnya-di-taman-kota itu terjadi, semuanya sudah kembali normal. Kyungsoo benar-benar bersikap seolah tidka terjadi apa-apa, dan itu membuat hati Kai patah. Kai mencubit dua pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas, membuat Kyungsoo mengaduh.

"Kai. Kau benar-benar menyayangiku?" Kai merutuki gaya bicara Kyungsoo yang polos dan suka sekali ceplas-ceplos. Kai menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Umm itu… Tentu saja aku menyayangimu hyung," Kai kebingungan menyusun kata-kata. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat reaksi Kai.

"Menyayangiku sebagai hyung 'kan? Aku juga menyayangimu Kai," Kai membenci kenyataan bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya suka sekali berbicara tanpa basa-basi. Tidak Oh Sehun yang tidak pernah merasa bersalah jika sudah membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Atau Kyungsoo yang slealu jujur mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Kai tersenyum, mengelus pipi Kyungsoo pelan. "Cerna baik-baik apa yang aku katakan hyung. Aku memanggilmu hyung, bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangimu lebih dari seorang hyung. Aku bukan Chanyeol yang bisa memberimu begitu banyak panggilan romantis. Aku memiliki caraku sendiri. Aku lebih nyaman memanggil hyung," Kai tersenyum menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin karena kau terbisaa melihatku sebagai hyungmu Kai," Kai menangkap nada ironi dari perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan perasaannya yang lebih menyebar. Pheromonenya yang menyebar di udara, dan perasaan hangat yang menangkupi ke duanya.

"Aku terbisaa memanggil hyung kepada orang yang lebih tua. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menyayangimu lebih dari seorang hyung," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Menghayati pelukkan Kai. Berusaha meyakinkan hatinya. Sedangkan Kai, memilih terdiam. Berharap Kyungsoo akan percaya. Benar-benar percaya jika ia menyayanginya. Lebih dari seorang hyung seperti selama ini.

.

.

Kai menatap heran kenapa Eunhyuk –guru dancenya- sedang memamerkan gummy smile ke arahnya dan sekarang duduk bersama kedua orang tua Kai dan adik kecil Kai. Semua orang tampak tersenyum bahagia dan membuat Kai semakin bingung. Ia baru saja sampai di rumah setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang dari kampus. Dan disambut dengan banyak senyuman seperti ini.

"Waeyo?" tubuh Kai sudah diterjang oleh ibunya, disusul ayahnya dan adik kecilnya dan tepuk tangan keras dari Eunhyuk.

"Ayah bangga denganmu Kim Jongin," ayahnya menepuk bahu Kai dengan senyum mengembang. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ibunya yang sibuk mengusap air mata bahagianya.

"Eunhyuk hyung. Ada apa ini?" Eunhyuk malah memberikan sebuah amplop yang kelihatannya sudah dibuka sebelumnya. "Demo dance yang kau kirimkan beberapa bulan lalu membuahkan hasil. Kau ditarik ke Amerika Serikat. Ke sekolah ternama di sana, di asrama dan menjadi dancer dunia. Tinggal di Amerika Serikat. Aku sangat bangga padamu Jongin-ah," mata Kai menyusuri tulisan dengan kop sekolah ternama itu. Ia ingat, beberapa bulan lalu ia begitu ingin mendapat beasiswa untuk pergi ke sana. Kai berlatih keras hingga kakinya lecet, dan mengirimkan demo berisi video dancenya.

"Kau akan berangkat bulan depan. Selamat sayangku," ibunya mengecup pipi Kai dengan ekspresi bangga. Sedangkan Kai hanya termenung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Menatap sepedanya yang menjadi saksi kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo hari ini. Jujur, ia sangat-sangat senang. Mimpinya sudah berada di genggamannya. Tapi, di satu sisi. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Dan di Amerika Serikat. Tinggal disana. Dan pasti akan sangat sulit untuk kembali ke kampung halaman. Sangat sulit menghubungi Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan…Kai tidak bisa membayangkan semua itu. Dan yang paling sulit adalah melepas Kyungsoo yang baru saja hendak ia raih.

"Ayo kita makan siang di luar. Merayakan kesuksesan Kim Jongin putraku!" ayah Kai begitu bersemangat dan disambut pekikan semangat orang-orang lainnya. Kecuali Kai. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Senyum pedih.

.

.

"Selamat ne Kai," Sehun menjabat tangan Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kepergiannya. Waktu terus berjalan. Ia semakin menyayangi Kyungsoo namun perpisahan itu semakin dekat. Akan semakin sulit berpisah.

"Kyungsoo hyung sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" Sehun mendapati Kai menggeleng. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sehun membaca ekspresi kesedihan Kai yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Senja mulai turun, dan kedua orang itu hinggap dalam kesunyian. Kai tidak tega, jika ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis ketika melepasnya. Ketika ia harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Ia membenci Chanyeol yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo, tapi ia lebih membenci dirinya yang akan menjadi Chanyeol versi baru di kehidupan Kyungsoo. Kai paham betul, Kyungsoo pasti akan melepasnya dengan sukarela. Tapi hatinya tidak.

"Hun," panggil Kai. Sehun menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tahu cara meninggalkan seseorang yang kau sayangi dan mungkin menyayangimu tanpa membuatnya menangis saat perpisahan itu terjadi?" Kai merasa dirinya konyol menanyakan hal itu kepada Sehun. Sehun mendecih.

"Bukankah kau sudah sangat sering meninggalkan seseorang? Sulli, Krystal, Taemin, Luhanku dan mungkin masih banyak lagi jika aku mau menyebutkan," ucapan Sehun menohok Kai. Kai terdiam, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kyungsoo. Tidak akan tega. Tidak mungkin mengorbankan perasaannya hanya demi tindakan konyol seperti itu.

"Gunakan kharismamu. Kepandaianmu merayu. Tapi aku berharap itu tidak akan mempan kepada Kyungsoo hyung. Ia sudah tahu tabiatmu dari awal. Dan kupikir ia tidak akan masuk ke dalam jeratan kharismamu. Kupikir Kyungsoo hyung tidak akan merelakan hatinya untuk disakiti lagi," Sehun berjalan mendahului Kai. Kai menghela nafasnya pelan. Sedikit menyesal kenapa dulu ia pernah membuat orang yang disayangi Sehun terluka. Sangat terluka. Meski Sehun sahabatnya, tapi Kai bisa merasakan amarah Sehun setiap kali Kai mencoba membahas masalah perasaan.

Semua ada alasannya. Semua ada penyebabnya. Ada sebuah luka di hati Kai yang belum –atau mungkin sudah- yang tertinggal. Dengan perih yang mengikuti Kai ekmanapun dan kapanpun. Kai memiliki kehilangan di masa lalunya, kehilangan yang sangat besar. Hingga Kai memanfaatkan kharismanya yang kuat untuk menutupi luka hatinya.

Menjerat banyak hati. Membuat mereka nyaman berada di sekitar Kai, dan emninggalkan mereka tanpa jejak. Tanpa keputusan yang jelas. Semuanya berakhir seperti sebuah boneka, yang sudah dibuka bungkusnya, dirobek dan kemudian ditendang ke tempat sampah. Seperti Luhan, yang jatuh cinta kepada Kai. Yang menyayangi Kai saat Kyungsoo masih bersama Chanyeol. Dan yang dibuang Kai lalu diselamatkan Sehun. Dan sekarang menjadi kekasih Sehun. Kai tertegun mengingat semuanya.

Haruskah ia melakukannya lagi? Pada orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah Kai yang sangat kusut. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang, menarik tubuh Kai masuk ke dalam flatnya yang hangat. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mendapati Kai yang berwajah muram, dan terkadang memasang senyum yang tidak tulus. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak membuatkan Kai coklat panas seperti bisaanya. Kyungsoo selalu percaya bahwa coklat akan mengembalikan perasaan yang memburuk.

"Hyung," Kai memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Membuat Kyungsoo berdebar, slelau seperti itu. Perlakuan Kai akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya berdebar. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, membalas pelukan Kai. Melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kai, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai yang bidang. Mendengarkan detak jantung Kai yang terasa begitu dekat.

"Wae? Ceritalah padaku Kai," Kyungsoo mendongak. Kai menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum pedih. Selalu seperti itu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang halus, mengusapnya penuh sayang. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, sangat lama. Pandangan Kai melemah, dan Kyungsoo sanggup membaca bahwa ada sirat kesakitan di sana.

"Suatu saat hyung," Kai kembali memeluknya. Memejamkan matanya ketika memeluk Kyungsoo. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang tertutupi kaos bergambar pororo itu penuh sayang. Menepis segala pikiran bahwa sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bisa memeluk punggung itu. Punggung yang selalu menjadi tempat bersandarnya saat dia jatuh. Kai merengkuhnya lebih dalam, sekali saja ia menuntut kehangatan dari Kyungsoo. Kehangatan yang mungkin akan dilepasnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai memeluknya. Entah, ia hanya merasa jika pelukkan Kai semakin lama semakin meninggalkan kesan yang sangat dalam. Ketika Kai melepasnya yang ada hanyalah kehilangan. Mata Kyungsoo mengabur, kenapa semakin lama melepas pelukan Kai terasa semakin perih? Semakin lama semakin takut kehilangan? Semakin takut bahwa lengan kokoh itu tidak bisa lagi memeluknya?

"Jangan berhenti Kai," Kyungsoo mendorong mereka ke sofa. Duduk di pangkuan Kai dan memeluknya seperti anak kecil memeluk ibunya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai dan mencium aroma Kai yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Di atas Kyungsoo, mata Kai berkabut. Berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang hendak menetes.

Kenapa ketika ia hendak pergi semuanya terasa begitu berat? Kenapa ketika ia hendak pergi, tubuhnya seolah memberikan kenangan manis? Kenapa ia harus memberikan semuanya jika nanti ia pergi? Dan kenapa ia harus melepaskan apa yang baru saja hendak ia raih? Jika pada akhirnya Kai harus rela bahwa setelah ini ia tidak akan pernah memeluk Kyungsoo. Bersama Kyungsoo. Kai memerangi batinnya sendiri.

"Apakah kau akan pergi Kai?" Kyungsoo menarik dirinya. Menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan . sulit bagi Kai bernafas, pandangan yang mengunci hatinya itu seolah menembus tengkorak kepalanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi Kai?" desak Kyungsoo. Mata besar itu mulai memerah dan tidak ada yang membuat hati Kai lebih sakit kecuali melihat mata itu menangis.

"Tidak sekarang. Tidak nanti. Tidak besok maupun lusa," Kai mencoba memilih kata-kata. Seperti ada sebuah pisau yang menembus tenggorokannya ketika mengatakan semua itu. Seperti sebuah tangan kasat mata yang mencekiknya. "Tapi suatu saat itu pasti," Kai ragu apakah ia bisa menyembunyikan makna kesedihan yang ada pada suaranya. Kyungsoo menerjangnya lagi. Mereka tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing.

_***Bila waktuku tersisa untuk selalu disisimu menjaga hatimu. **_

_**Aku 'kan slalu mencoba berikan yang terbaik untuk kau miliki. **_

_**Tapi maafkanlah aku waktuku hanya sesaat***_

.

.

Kyungsoo sibuk membolak-balik telur gorengnya, sedangkan Kai mengutak-atik handphone di atas meja makan. Kai mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak sesak, kepergiannya kurang dua minggu lagi. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum mengetahui hal itu. Kai percaya, bahwa setiap pertemuan akan ada perpisahan. Tapi bukan perpisahan seperti inilah yang Kai harapkan. Bukan…

"Hyung," Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya dan menoleh ke arah Kai. "Hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan sesuatu hal padamu," Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Kyungsoo. Menyingkirkan beberapa piring plastik di konter dapur, dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo disana. Mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo mengalung di lehernya. Kai sempat tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata seperti Chanyeol," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menjitaknya pelan. Kali ini Kai membiarkan hal itu terjadi, suatu saat ia akan merindukan dimana saat-saat tangan Kyungsoo menjitak dahinya. Suatu saat ia akan kehilangan tangan itu.

"Jangan membahas tentang Chanyeol jika yang ingin kau katakan menengenai kita. Uh..maksudku tentang kau dan aku," Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat manis dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Mungkin terdengar sedikit cheesy. But my heart beating fast because of you," Kai menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Dan ketika aku tidak berada di sekitarnu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu . Aku benci mengakuinya tapi mungkin Sehun benar. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo," wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Jika kau meragukanku, aku bisa menerimanya. Aku tahu yeah, aku mungkin kadang terlalu dingin, kadang terlalu banyak bertingkah, terlalu banyak membuatmu salah paham. Kau boleh tidak mempercayainya karena tahu jika…" ocehan Kai terpotong ketika bibir Kyungsoo menempel pada bibirnya. Kali ini membuatnya terbelalak ketika Kyungsoo berani melumat bibir bawahnya pelan. Memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati lumatannya pada bibir Kai.

"Just stop it Kai. Aku mencintaimu juga. Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan memperlakukanku sama. Berubahlah maka semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan bibirnya. Kai tersenyum dalam, meraih tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat dan menenggelamkan bibir mereka bersama.

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo melingkari pinggang Kai, tangannya menyelusup diatara helai rambut Kai. Meremasnya ketika ciuman mereka semakin intens. Decakan dan dengungan halus memenuhi dapur. Kai menyimpan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, mencium Kyungsoo dengan segala perasaanya. Lidah bertemu lidah, dan kulit yang membara di bawah sentuhan.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika bibirnya membengkak karena terlalu lama dihisap Kai. Tidak peduli jika tubuhnya diangkat Kai menuju kamar. Mereka tenggelam dalam ritme nafsu mereka. Ciuman tidak lagi hangat ketika intensitas suhu mulai menaik dan memercikkan bara api. Bibir basah milik Kai menyapa leher putih terbuka Kyungsoo, menghasilkan erangan seksi ketika permukaan bibir itu mengecupnya. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai berani masuk ke dalam kaos Kai, mengusap chocolate abs seksi Kai.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendesah seksi ketika Kai meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di tubuhnya. Mereka terhempas di atas kasur milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menarik leher Kai. Berciuman lagi seolah hari esok akan sirna jika mereka tidak berciuman. Api yang bertemu ranjang dan segera membakar keduanya. Tangan Kai segera menarik bawahan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kemudian melepas bibirnya dan menelanjangi Kyungsoo dalam hitungan detik.

Kyungsoo berbalik di atas Kai. Menarik kaosnya hingga membuat badan atletis itu terpampang di depan mata. Membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar iri. Melarikan bibirnya di leher Kai, meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang samar. Sedangkan Kai memilih mengelus nipplenya yang mengacung.

"Umhh Kai.." Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah sambil menekan kepala Kai agar terus mengulum nipplenya. Memanjakan sebelah nipplenya yang lain dengan tangan kanan. Kai membuatnya meleleh, sentuhannya tak ubah seperti api panas yang membakar lilin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membalik keadaan karena Kai memanja dua titik sensitifnya.

Jilatan Kai turun pada paha dalam Kyungsoo, menggigitnya dan menimbulkan suara serak penuh permohonan. Tidak sanggup berlama-lama, bibir Kai sudah memasukkan benda tegang yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. Menaik turunkan kepalanya, dan kadang menghisap ujung benda tegang itu. Kai tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang seperti cacing kepanasan. Tubuh molek Kyungsoo melengkung bak busur panah, ketika menembakkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Kai.

Dengan nafas terengah, Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan kain yang menempel pada Kai. Menyeret turun boxer Kai dengan giginya, dan tidak ada yang lebih merangsang Kai selain tindakan itu. Mereka berciuman lagi dengan tangan Kai yang siap untuk menggali lubang Kyungsoo.

Satu jari sudah masuk, wajah Kyungsoo masih mengernyit penuh kesakitan. Terlalu kering dan tanpa persiapan. Kai menggeram saat lubang hangat milik Kyungsoo menghisap jarinya kuat. Sangat ketat dan hangat, membuat Kai terburu menyusulkan kedua jarinya masuk. Pekikan merdu itu terdengar, cakaran tangan mungil Kyungsoo di sepanjang kulit punggung Kai yang mulai tersiram dengan keringat.

"Tenanglah hyung," suara itu sarat akan gairah. Kai membawa giginya memanja nipple Kyungsoo sementara jarinya melakukan gerakan maju mundur di lubang Kyungsoo. Perlahan dan masih penuh kesakitan apada awalnya, kemudian berubah menjadi sahutan deru nafas dan erangan penuh gairah laknat. Kai merinding saat mendengar bibir membengkak itu berteriak nyaring. Prostatnya telah diketuk oleh jemari panjang Kai. Suara yang mengundang Kai

"Kai…aahh..ahh ungghh…" desahan kecewa keluar saat Kai menarik jemarinya. Kai tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mengerti, ia menarik kakinya sendiri ke atas. Menahannya hingga lutunya hampir menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Mempertontonkan lubang merah yang seolah berkata kepada Kai, memohon untuk disodok sedemikian rupa. Kai mengocok penisnya sebentar, sebelum menggesekkan ujungnya pada lubang Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Saranghae," Kai membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya. Bersamaan dengan penis kebanggaannya yang menyesaki lubang Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang, ia mencengkeram pahanya sendiri hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan. Perih, panas, sesak dan sakit. Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Sedangkan nafas Kai mulai tidak beraturan, lubang Kyungsoo menyedot penisnya semakin dalam. Seolah mengundangnya untuk lebih masuk dan masuk.

Atmosfer sempat hening sejenak, saat kedua lelaki itu melakukan penyesuaian. Perlahan, pinggul Kai mulai bergerak. Semakin cepat seperti mengerjar waktu. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak dan mendesah-desah keras. Tangannya beralih mencengkeram bantal, ketika ujung panas penis Kai memanja prostatnya terus menerus.

"Fasterrhh aah…ugghh deeper pleasee," kaki Kyungsoo menarik pinggul Kai. Emmaksanya menyesak lebih dalam lagi. Kai menyimpan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Kyungsoo. Memfokuskan gerakannya untuk menggali lubang Kyungsoo yang semakin mengetat.

"Hhhh..how slutty aah you are.." dirty talk Kai melelehkan Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangan Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan sebelahnya lagi memanja penis Kyungsoo yang mengacung tegak menggesek absnya. Kyungsoo terus mendesah hingga suaranya sangat-sangat serak. Tapi terkesan semakin seksi. Terus memohon kepada Kai untuk menganiyaya lubangnya.

Sentuhan Kai seperti memantrai tubuh Kyungsoo yang meleleh di atas ranjang. Membuat Kyungsoo merengek terus menerus. Menutup matanya menikmati setiap perlakukan Kai yang mengacaukan pikirannya. Tangan Kyungsoo mencakar udara kosong ketika klimaksnya sudah dekat. Kai mengorek lubang di ujung penis Kyungsoo dengan kukunya, dan tidak ada yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih merasa keenakan.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Menatap wajah yang menikmati sentuhannya itu dengan mata yang sendu. Untung Kyungsoo emnutu matanya, tidak melihat beberapa air mata Kai yang sempat lolos. Jujur, Kai merasa ini adalah sex terbaiknya. Melakukan sex dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi hatinya tidak bahagia. Sama sekali tidak.

_"Maafkan aku hyung,"_ batin Kai sambil terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Lubang itu semakin mengetat dan menguat. Meremas penisnya kuat. Sesaat Kai mendengar Kyungsoo memekik keenakan, sebelum klimaks. Membanjiri tubuh depannya dengan sperma. Kai menggeram, klimaksnya akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Uh…" desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo saat gigi Kai terbenam di perpotongan lehernya. Bersamaan dnegan rasa hangat yang membanjiri lubangnya. Kai berguling di sebelahnya. Sama-sama menetralkan nafas yang berkejaran liar. Kyungsoo beringsut memeluknya. Menarik selimut yang terlempar ke bawah, dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung," bisik Kai lirih. Ia tidak yakin Kyungsoo akan mendengarnya. Sex mereka begitu hebat, dan Kyungsoo langsung jatuh tertidur setelahnya. Terbukti dari nafas Kyungsoo yang mulai beraturan. Kai memeluknya, menepis perasaan bersalahnya. Ia harus melakukan ini, karena tidak ada jalan lain.

_"Ketika kau terbangun nanti. Aku harap kau akan memaafkanku. Akan mengerti semua alasan ini suatu saat nanti hyung," _kata-kata Kai hanya terkunci di mulutnya. Batinnya berderak. Kai mengusap matanya yang memanas, menghela nafas sebanyak mungkin sebelum memilih menyusul Kyungsoo.

_"Maaf,"_ batin Kai menangis.

.

.

Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang ponselnya. Kemudian kembali melongok ke arah pintu bercat coklat itu. Salju tipis mulai turun, dan Kyungsoo merasa kedinginan sekarang. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu Kai di depan tempatnya biasa berlatih. Biasanya Kai akan muncul, kemudian pulang bersamanya. Membeli kopi panas di kedai langgangan mereka.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian menekan tombol panggilan cepat kea rah ponsel Kai. Biasanya lelaki itu sudah pulang, tidak pernah terlambat karena Kyungsoo yakin Kai sudah tahu kebiasaannya member jitakan brutal jika kesal. Telepon diangkat ketika suara deringan pertama terdengar.

"Yak kkamjong! Kau tahu aku disini hampei menjadi boneka salju menunggumu! Kau kemana saja eoh?!" Kyungsoo menyalak begitu telepon diangkat. Ia menumpahkan kekesalannya seperti biasanya.

_**("Kyungsoo oppa? Ada apa?") **_Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia hafal suara ini. Ini suara Kim Hyeyeon, adik kandung Kai yang sekarang duduk di kelas satu smp. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Bagaimana bias ponsel si dekil itu ada padamu Yeonie-ya?" Kyungsoo menceplos langsung. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.__

_** ("Kai oppa tidak memberitahumu jika ponselnya diberikan padaku? Aku belum sempat mengganti nomernya oppa,") **_kekesalan Kyungsoo menguap begitu saja. Dadanya terasa sesak seketika.

"Kai mengganti nomer ponselnya?"

_**("Nde oppa. Maaf aku tidak bias memberitahumu untu saat ini. Ada pesan untuk Kai oppa? Akan kusampaikan nanti,") **_Kyungsoo menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis di tempat umum. Kai tiba-tiba mengganti nomernya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba memberikan ponselnya kepada adiknya, agar Kyungsoo tidak bias menghubunginya. Setelah kejadian tempo hari, beginikah balasan Kai? Kyungsoo menahan air matanya.

"Ani. Yasudah. Annyeong," Kyungsoo segera menutup teleponnya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari adik Kai. Salju membuat pipinya memerah. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Kyungsoo melihat siluet Sehun yang keluar dari tempat latiha. Berlari mengha,pir Sehun dengan cepat.

"Hun!" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo yang dihiasi salju tipis. "Apakah Kai sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo masih menaruh harapannya.

"Dia sudah pulang sedari tadi hyung. Kupikir kalian pulang berdua seperti biasanya," jawaban Sehun membuat senyuman Kyungsoo memudar. Kyungsoo hanya berooh ria dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Lngkah Kyungsoo seketika gontai. Dadanya terasa snagat sakit. Sangat-sangat sakit merasakan itu semua. Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Ia menggeleng sejenak, dan berlari kencang. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sepasang mata milik Kai mengawasinya dari kejauhan dengan pilu.

_"Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau bias mengerti hyung," _Kai membatin dengan ilu. Menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang tenggelam diantara kerumunan.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap salju tebal yang menyelimuti jalanan di depan flatnya. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang seperti biasanya. Putihnya salju terlihat dimanapun. Hawa dingin yang menggila membuat Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut hangat yang tertinggal.

Musim dingin kali ini membawa kebekuan. Sama seperti hubungannya dengan Kai yang semakin membeku. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya lelah. Kai seperti menghilang begitu saja, tidak bisa ditemui. Sehun juga begitu, seolah bersekongkol dengan Kai untuk menutupinya. Hyeyeon juga begitu.

Sakit. Sama seperti hawa dingin yang berada di luar flat Kyungsoo. Jika berdiri tanpa perindungan apapun, yang bisa kau rasakan di tengah kebekuan hanyalah rasa sakit. Kyungsoo berlindung di balik sikap cerianya, dibalik sikap ia mengacuhkan apa yang terlah terjadi padanya dan Kai. Apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Apa yang telah menjadi bahan pebicaraan mereka.

Kyungsoo tahu, Kai menghindarinya. Kyungsoo dua kali emngirim e-mail, tapi tidak ada balasan. Menunggu di semua jejaing sosial milik Kai. Namun pemuda itu menghilang layaknya ditelan bumi. Membawa hatinya. Membawa perasaanya pergi.

Kyungsoo menekuk tubuhnya, memeluk lengannya lebih erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana dan menangis. Hanya disaat seperti inilah kesakitan itu membelenggunya. Kerinduan yang memenjarakan egonya. Bohong jika Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak ada yang ia rindukan. Bohong jika ia mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tidak terasa kosong.

Ya, perasaan sakit seperti seolah dicampakkan begitu saja. Kyungsoo mengusap matanya yang kembali membasah. Menatap foto Kai yang tersisa di ponselnya dengan perasaan sakit. Ia tidak percaya, bahwa ia akan berakhir sama. Dan ia benci mengakui hal itu.

_"Kenapa?" "Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini Kai?" "Kenapa? Kenapa setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau ucapkan. Kau melakukan ini semua?" _semua perkataan itu tersangkut di air mata Kyungsoo yang jatuh. Kyungsoo meremas dadanya, perasaan sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyungsoo benci dirinya sendiri yang terus menerus mengatakan bahwa ia adalah korban. Sama seperti beberapa orang sebelumnya. Dengan pola yang sama, dan terjatuh dengan cara yang sama. Ia hanyalah korban…

_"Kai tidak memiliki perasaan. Ini hanya efek dari kharisma Kai. Pheromonenya," _namun doktrin itu sudah terlalu kuat. Membuat Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras. _"Tapi aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin. Tidak bisakah kali ini kau membalasnya dengan tulus…"_

.

.

Kai baru saja keluar dari tempat latihan, tapi melihat Sehun sedang berbicara serius dengan Kyungsoo di seberang jalan. Demi apapun Kai sungguh merindukan sosok mungil yang mengenakan sweater bertumpuk-tumpuk itu. Kai sengaja menghindari Kyungsoo beberapa hari ini, mengingat keberangkatannya semakin dekat. Kurang lima hari lagi.

Kai tidka tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Kai memastikan jika mereka membicarakan dirinya. Sehun sempat bercerita kepadanya jika Kyungsoo beberapa kali menghubungi Sehun untuk menanyakan Kai. Kemudian berakhir dengan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

Tidak ada cara lain. Kai tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya terlalu mendadak. Ia kehabisan waktu. Yang bisa ia gunakan adalah menyiksa perasaanya sendiri. Menjauhi Kyungsoo, dan seolah mereka dipisahkan kebekuan yang menebal. Kai percaya, hanya dengan itulah Kyungsoo bisa membencinya. Melupakannya.

Bohong jika Kai bilang itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo. Dengan hatinya. Bukan akrena efek kharisma dan pheromone yang menguap kemana-mana. Bohong jika Kai tidak merindukan moment mereka berdua. Merindukan tawa Kyungsoo yang menghiasi hari-harinya. Merindukan banyak moment kecil yang membuat mereka nyata.

Ia hanya takut. Ia takut suatu saat ia akan melukai Kyungsoo. Melukai perasaan orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia takut tidak bisa menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo, menjaga hati Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka karena menyayangi dirinya. Kai merasa tidak pantas disayangi orang sebaik Kyungsoo. Tidak pantas dicintai seorang dengan hati emas seperti Kyungsoo. Karena Kai tahu, suatu saat kharisma dan pheromonenya akan membuat Kyungsoo merasa terluka.

Ia ingin Kyungsoo melupakannya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo melepasnya pergi ketika saat itu datang. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk pergi, jika ia melihat air mata Kyungsoo masih terjatuh untuh kepergiannya ke Amerika Serikat. Ia ingin Kyungsoo, bahagia setelah kepergiannya.

Kai merasakan matanya memanas. Dan segera berlalu dari sana. Bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

_***Aku tak bisa memiliki menjaga cintamu, **_

_**walau sesungguhnya hatiku mencintaimu, memilikimu. **_

_**Aku tak ingin kau terluka mencintai aku, hapuslah air matamu dan lupakan aku***_

.

.

"Hyung, Kai benar-benar tidak memberikan kabar padamu sama sekali?" dengan pandangan menyelidik Sehun menatap Kyungsoo. Mereka berjanji bertemu setelah Sehun selsai latihan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang muram.

"Katakan padaku hyung. Dia mengatakan apa saja sebelum meninggalkanmu?" Sehun menekankan kata 'meninggalkanmu'. Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang sejenak, sebelum melepas ekspresi sok cerianya.

"Dia mengatakn jika jantungnya berdebar lebih keras karenaku. Mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanku. Dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku," mata Kyungsoo menerawang ketika mengingat semua itu. "Sebenarnya sebelumnya ia sudah mengatakan hal itu, tapi kemarin dia meyakinkanku. Aku pikir dia sudah berubah,"

"Hah. Kau bodoh sekali hyung," Kyungsoo bersiap akan menjitak Sehun. Enak saja, dia dikatai bodoh oleh serang anak yang notabene berumur dibawahnya. "Dengar ya hyung. Kai itu tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol. Kai memiliki kharisma yang kuat, dia akan memikat siapapun yang dekat dengannya. Memberikan perasaan nyaman. Meyakinkannya seolah-olah semua itu akan terbalas dengan perasaannya. Kuduga kalian sudah bercinta 'kan?" Sehun tertawa melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan gumpalan tangis yang hendak keluar. Sehun sahabat Kai, dan Sehun lebih mengerti bagaimana Kai. Semua memori manis yang diberikan Kai seolah berbalik menikam Kyungsoo diam-diam. Menusuk hati Kyungsoo yang baru saja sembuh dalam diam.

"Tapi aku mencintainya dengan tulus Hun. Kupikir dia juga tulus. Sikapnya, cara memperlakukanku, cara mengatakan semuanya padaku," Kyungsoo menguatkan hatinya. Sehun malah tertawa lebih keras. Membuat mereka menjadi lirikan beberapa orang yang melintas.

"Dia akan meninggalkanmu setelah menidurimu hyung. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, nasibmu akan berakhir sama dengan Sulli, Kryztal, Taemin dan mungkin masih banyak lagi. Jika dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja seperti ini," kata-kata Sehun seolah menampar pemikiran Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Ah hyung segeralah pulang. Salju akan turun lebat malam ini. Kau bisa sakit jika di luar flatmu yang hangat," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Menyembunyikan ekspresi sakitnya ketika berlalu. Pandangan mata Kyungsoo meredup, bersama pemikirannya. Ia ingin bertemu Kai. Secepatnya. Menjelaskan, dan meledakkan tangisnya jika semuanya sudah selesai.

Kenapa ketika ia baru jatuh cinta…keadaannya harus semenyakitkan ini?

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam ketika mereka bertemu. Kai lebih memilih menatap langit-langit sementara Kyungsoo memainkan bulu boneka panda yang menajdi teman tidurnya. Flat Kyungsoo diisi dengan berbagai perasaan. Perasaan sakit Kai, karena esok ia harus berangkat. Dan perasaan sakit Kyungsoo mengingat semuanya. Semua yang terjadi bersama Kai terlilit dengan fakta yang dibicarakan Sehun.

"Kulihat kau dan Sehun sempat berbicara beberapa hari yang lalu," Kai membalik tubuhnya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan memeluk boneka besar itu.

"Tidak penting untukmu Kai," Kyungsoo mengelak. Memalingkan wajahnya. Ia takut ia akan menangis ketika berhadapan dengan wajah Kai

"Tell me. Bagiku itu semua penting hyung,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata. "Sehun berkata jika nasibku akan sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Aku sempat mencarimu melalui Sehun. Dan kita berbincang sejenak. Saat itu Sehun mengatakan jika sesungguhnya nasibku akan berakhir sama dengan yang sebelumnya Kai," Kai tersenyum kecut. Menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah karena air mata yang mulai menggenang.

"Ya," ucapan Kai membuat air mata Kyungsoo menetes. "Sehun selalu benar. Dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," Kyungsoo merasakan seluruh tulangnya dilolosi dengan paksa. Ia mencoba berdiri, menghadap ke arah Kai dengan pijakkan kakinya yang mulai goyah. Matanya yang membasah. Kai mencoba bersikap dingin, mencoba menutupi kesakitannya saat melihat Kyungsoo. Berperang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku berfikir kau akan berubah Kai,"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin berubah hyung," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ada yang melukai perasaanya selain menemukan fakta bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang dibuang Kai. Air matanya menetes semakin deras.

"Kau pernah menangisiku 'kan? Kau menangisi lelaki brengsek sepertiku 'kan?" Kai berusaha menohok perasaan Kyungsoo. Ia sama kesakitannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka. Tapi Kai sudah bertekad. Ini demi kebaikkannya bersama Kyungsoo. Esok hari adalah saat terakhirnya untuk menutup semua kenangan yang diciptakan. Menutup masa indah.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi brengsek jika kau tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas Kim Jongin! Tidak membiarkanku bertarung pada pikiranku yang mengkhawatirkanmu!" Kyungsoo berteriak pilu. Gelombang emosinya mencapai permukaan. "Aku tidak tahu dimana salahku. Dimana kekeliruanku. Tapi kau pergi begitu saja Jongin. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa alasan. Kau menghilang. Padahal dulu kau yang pernah berkata kau akan selalu ada untukku, selalu menemaniku," ingatan Kyungsoo memutar kenangan manis saat bersama Kai. Ia mencoba merangsek ke dalam tatapan mata Kai, dan disana hanyalah sinar yang dulu pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Beku dan kaku. Tangis Kyungsoo meledak.

"Itu adalah pertanyaan besar yang tidak akan pernah ada jawabannya. Aku melakukan semuanya demi kebaikanmu hyung. Aku ingin kau…bahagia hyung," Kai mencoba tenang. Menata emosinya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghalau air matanya yang hendak turun.

Kyungsoo membuang boneka panda yang berada di pelukkannya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai dan menatap matanya lekat. Mata beradu mata. Dua kesedihan yang saling terikat. Dua ego yang sama-sama tidak ingin dikalahkan. Dua orang yang tidak ingin berpisah tapi saling melepaskan.

"Jadi kau bahagia melihatku seperti ini? Melihatku terbunuh secara pelan-pelan dengan memorimu. Membuatku mengejang setiap kali aku memikirkan alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Kai membeku. Ucapan itu menyentuh hatinya. Mata basah itu mengunci pikirannya dalam sesaat. Tubuhnya merinding ketika mendengar semua itu, seolah ada yang benar-benar digoreskan ke dalam hatinya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan semuanya.

"Jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Lakukanlah Kai. Lakukan sampai engkau bisa bahagia," lirih Kyungsoo berkata sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, memungut boneka dari Kai dan menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Memunggungi Kai yang terdiam kehilangan kata-kata.

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin benar-benar sendirian Kim Jongin," tanpa bicara Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terisak di bawah bonekanya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari air mata Kai jatuh satu persatu.

_***Sungguh di batas asaku hanya ingin kau bahagia jalani hidupmu. **_

_**Aku 'kan selalu mencoba berikan yang terbaik untuk kau miliki, **_

_**tapi maafkanlah aku waktuku hanya sesaat***_

.

.

"Kai ayo cepat!" suara ibu Kai membangunkan Kai dari lamunannya. Semua keluarganya telah bersiap di depan mobil. Kai mengangguk dan menyeret koper hitam besarnya. Berusaha melepaskan perasaan kehilangan yang menjejaki hatinya sejak semalam.

Mesin mobil mulai dinyalakan. Kai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Air matanya jatuh satu persatu ketika mobilnya mulai berjalan. Ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan semua kenangan dengan keadaan buruk. Semalam ia belum puas menangis, menyesali kenapa waktunya habis hanya untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ingatan Kai terputar saat melewati jalan yang pernah ia lewati dengan Kyungsoo. Dengan penuh canda tawa, dan perasan hangat. Kesepian itu hinggap di dada Kai.

Kai menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Hidupnya akan terus berjalan walau akan terasa menyakitkan. Perpisahan ini adalah kemauannya sendiri. Caranya sendiri, dan akhirnya meninggalkan kesannya tersendiri. Mobil yang ia dinaikinya melaju semakin cepat. Menuju arah bandara. Meninggalkan kota cintanya. Hatinya. Dan separuh perasaanya.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah mobil Kai berlalu, Kyungsoo melintasi rumah Kai dengan sepedanya. Sepeda penuh kenangan bersama Kai yang selalu memboncengnya penuh tawa dan jitakan. Kyungsoo berdiri menatap rumah Kai dengan senyum pedih. Sangat pedih, hingga tidak merasa air matanya mengalir.

Ia akan mengubur perasaanya. Memendamnya sangat dalam dan mengembalikan perasaannya sebagai hyung. Bukan sebagai seorang yang mendamba cinta. Kai sudah memilih untuk pergi, dan Kyungsoo akan menunggunya jika Kai kembali. Akan melepasnya jika Kai tidak kembali.

Hal berat yang membuatnya mendwasakan diri lagi adalah melepaskan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Walaupun sulit, Kyungsoo bertekad akan kembali menyayangi Kai seperti awalnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, semua kenangan manisnya bersama Kai sudah ia masukkan ke dalam kotak di sudut hatinya. Menggembok kotak itu dan emmatahkan kuncinya.

Hidup masih akan terus berjalan. Kyungsoo naik ke sepedanya, dan menganyuh menjauhi rumah Kai. Ia meninggalkan potongan kunci hatinya disana. Dengan kenangannya. Perasaannya dan sakitnya.

.

.

"_Aku tak bisa memiliki menjaga cintamu walau sesungguhnya hatiku mencintaimu memilikimu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka mencintai aku. Hapuslah air matamu dan lupakan aku…" –Aku tak bisa memiliki oleh Serena Onasis_

**END DENGAN GAK JELAS DAN TIDAK ELITE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.B.C (AUTHOR BACOT CORNER)**

Maafkan Fee yak kalo mungkin kurang feel, kurang jelas alurnya, lemonnya kurang hot. Fee spesialis dibidang incest twincest soalnya -_-

Maafkan Fee lagi untuk typo yang seksi/?

Dan teruntuk seseorang yang menjadi inspirasi besar fanfic ini (dan dua fanfic lainnya). Fee ucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih pernah datang lalu menghilang. Pernah ada lalu tiada. Pernah menghibur lalu kabur. Pernah meninggikan harap lalu menjatuhkan. Pernah mendekat lalu menjauh. Pernah peduli lalu acuh. Fee cuman bisa mengucapkan terima kasih buat kamu. Karena dulu juga pernah selalu ada buat Fee, pernah jadi sandaran Fee, pernah mengusap air mata Fee, dan selalu mengatai Fee tidak peka.

Seseorang dengan hati es yang enggak bisa Fee raih, terima kasih atas waktunya. Maaf menyusahkanmu karena perasaan Fee ya? Fee sadar kok, itu cuman ilusi dari pheromone aja. Jangan khawatir, Fee bakal berusaha balikin perasaan Fe kek perasaan noona ke adeknya.

**Your wish will be granted dear :'), your baddas noona will comeback soon :')**


End file.
